


it's just you i'm thinkin' of

by kyouyaed



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, David and Rachel are polyamorous, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, but Michael is cheating on Jan, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Michael is eagerly awaiting a romantic gift from his lover. There's just one catch: the lover in question isn't his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'Ain't Misbehavin'' by Dinah Washington
> 
> can y'all tell i'm rewatching the office again?
> 
> i am of the firm belief that David is bi and super into Michael, and i super duper ship them. i also hc that David and Rachel are happily polyamorous. this ties into a (possibly) bigger series i might write about this entire concept, but it works as a oneshot until then. this is unedited, all errors are my own, and i will edit when i can. please, enjoy!

The door swung open and Michael let out a loud, drawn out 'brr' as he stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him and he tugged off his gloves, shoving them into his pockets. “Good morning, Pam,” he greeted, grinning at the receptionist. His eyes drifted to the small bouquet of flowers sitting on Pam's desk and his grin faltered for a moment before it came back in full, exaggerated force. “Happy Valentine's Day!”

Pam returned his smile. “Good morning, Michael,” she replied. “Happy Valentine's Day!”

He nodded and hesitated. “If, ah, if anything... Comes for me, please... Let me know, okay?” His voice dropped as he spoke until, by the end, he was whispering. Pam eyed him curiously and nodded.

“Will do, Michael. As always when packages come for people,” Pam said. Michael stayed in place for a few seconds more before he slapped the desktop slightly and moved to his office. He waved off Dwight's greeting and shut himself up in his office.

When the first present came, Michael leaped to his feet and pressed himself against the door to peer out at reception, though he tried to make himself look like he was busy when the delivery person left and Pam simply shook her head at him. He stayed seated through the next few gifts, and by the time Phyllis had received her tenth gift from Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration, Michael had stopped getting his hopes up. By the time Pam knocked on his office door, Michael was slumped over his keyboard, moaning pathetically.

“What?” he grumbled, and the door swung open.

“A bouquet and some chocolates arrived for you,” Pam said, blinking in surprise when Michael jumped up, his face lighting up in a grin.

“Really?!” he exclaimed, though he was already rushing passed Pam to reception. A surprisingly massive bouquet, one that towered over Michael's head, rested on the desk, a small heart shaped box next to it. “This is for me?” Michael asked in wonder, picking up the box of chocolates.

“Yep,” Pam said, coming to stand next to Michael. “There's a card, too.” She reached up and plucked a thick envelope from the depths of the flowers, offering it out to Michael who took it and eagerly tore it open. He scanned the contents, his ears reddening and his smile brightening the longer he looked over the card. “Is it from Jan?” Pam asked when Michael closed the card and slipped it back into the envelope.

He blinked up at her, smile gone, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. “Jan,” he repeated, sounding for all the world like he didn't know who Pam was talking about.

“Yes,” Pam said slowly. “Jan... Your girlfriend. The one who lives in Scranton. With you.” It took a few seconds for it to click in Michael's head, and Pam couldn't deny the confusion and twist of her gut when he finally nodded.

“Jan. Yes. This is... From Jan.” He smiled tightly and tucked the card into his hand under the chocolates. “Thank you, Pam! I'll take this to my office now!” Michael beamed and carefully gathered the vase in his hand and retreated to his office alarmingly quick, slamming the door in a camerman's face. The lock clicked and Michael set his vase down next to his desk. He dropped into his chair and set the chocolates off to the side, keeping the card envelope in his hand.

Michael chuckled softly to himself and slipped the card out of the envelope. He flipped it open and read over the contents again, beaming. If he could have, his eyes would have been hearts. When he got to the end of the card, he read it aloud. “'When you get this, call me.' Well...” Michael clicked his tongue. “I can't leave him hanging, can I?”

He picked up his phone and dialed reception. It rang once and Pam picked up. “Hey, Pam,” he said. “I have a call I have to make, so can you just take messages for me until I call again?”

Pam was quiet for a few moments. “Sure. Are you calling to thank Jan for the flowers?”

Michael let out a soft hiss through his teeth and said, “Mhm... Yeah. Jan. Why are you so fixated on Jan today, Pam? Maybe you should date her!”

Pam let out a tired sigh. “She's _your_ girlfriend, Michael. If you're receiving flowers from someone else, I think there's a problem.”

“Ahhhh, Pamela,” Michael hissed angrily. “They're from Jan, okay? God! Mind your business! Sheesh, Pam! No one asked you!” She stammered a response that Michael didn't listen to, instead opting to hang up the phone. He waited for a few seconds to pick the phone up again and he dialed a different number, shooting a glare at Pam who was staring him down from her desk.

“David Wallace's office, this is Stephanie.”

Michael huffed. “Hi, Stephanie,” he said. “It's Michael for David.”

Stephanie tutted and there was the sound of shuffling papers. Finally, Stephanie sighed. “Yes, he's been expecting your call. I'll put you through.”

“Thought so,” Michael snarked, and Stephanie let out an annoyed groan and then the phone was ringing again. It rang three times before David picked up.

“David Wallace,” he greeted, and Michael laughed.

“Hey, David,” Michael said, leaning back in his chair. He spun it a little, dropping his gaze to the card still open on his desk. “You said to call you, so... Here I am.”

David's laugh, though warped through the phone somewhat, was warm and it washed over Michael in a comforting way. Michael tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, keeping them closed even as David spoke. “I did! Do you like the flowers? Rachel picked them out. I'm awful with flowers, but she said they were perfect.”

Michael let out a startled laugh and opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling. “Oh, yeah? So it's a love declaration from Rachel, not from you...? At least one of you loves me.”

“Oh, hey now,” David protested with a laugh. “I picked out the chocolates. _And_ wrote the card.”

Michael couldn't help but tease, “It looks like Rachel's handwriting.”

David sighed and said, “I _worded_ it. You are snarky today, aren't you?”

Even though David couldn't see, Michael grinned. “Only for you, babe.” David laughed again, and Michael couldn't help but sigh softly. “I miss you. I wish I could see you tonight.”

David's laugh trailed off and he sighed again. “I know. I _know_. We... _I_ want to see you, too, Michael... It's Valentine's Day. We should be together.”

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in response. “I can't, though... Jan is... I...”

“It would be a lot easier if you just broke up with her, Michael.” When Michael didn't respond immediately, David added, “I don't want to fight. Not today. I love you, Michael. You should try the chocolates if you haven't already. They're some of mine and Rachel's favorites. We thought if you couldn't be here with us, you could at least have a piece of us with you.”

The laugh Michael let out in response was equal parts amused and sad. “God I love you, David,” he said, and he sat up in his chair. Michael tucked the phone between his shoulder and head and reached for the chocolates. “Okay, I'm gonna eat some now. They better not be filled with toothpaste. Or poison. Are you gonna poison me?”

David scoffed. “No, of course not. What brought this on?”

Michael shrugged and picked a chocolate from the box. “I think Jan is gonna try and kill me one of these days.” He bit into the chocolate and let out a delighted moan as the raspberry sauce and dark chocolate washed over his tongue. “Holy _shit_. I love this.” He popped the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and moaned again, his moan turning into a laugh when David groaned in response.

“You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?” David questioned, his voice tight. Michael couldn't help the sly grin and he picked a chocolate drizzled with white chocolate. He bit into half of that and moaned exaggeratedly.

“So good,” he said through the chocolate. When David let out a strangled sound, Michael laughed and finished off the chocolate with a low groan. “I'll eat the rest of these later. Don't need you sporting a problem at work.”

Weakly, David replied, “Might be a little late for that.” He sighed, but it was more of an affectionate sigh than anything else. “I'll remember this for the next time I see you.”

“I'm sure better sounds will be involved,” Michael said offhandedly, snickering when David audibly choked. “Or did you mean the chocolate? 'Cause I do love this chocolate so far.” As he said it, Michael put the lid back on the chocolates. “I'll stop, though, 'cause I think we are having a Valentine's pizza party. Don't wanna fill up on chocolate!”

“Oh, no,” David drawled. “Definitely don't want that.” He clicked his tongue and then chuckled again. “Alright, Michael... I'm glad you like your gifts. I'll tell Rachel, too. But since it is almost noon, and you are having a pizza party, I should let you go.”

For a moment, Michael wanted to protest. Protest that, no, the pizza party could wait because Michael didn't want to tear himself away from David. He never did, though, and that was the problem. With David, and with Rachel, Michael wanted to stay forever. He felt _safe_ with them wrapped around him. He felt safe when it was just him and Rachel, or just him and David, or all three of them. He never wanted to be away from them. No one made him feel like that, not the woman he first had sex with, not Jan... _Never_ Jan. And, as much as Michael acted it and sort of was, Michael wasn't completely stupid. That was why he had to agree and let David let him go for the moment.

“Sure, sure,” Michael forced himself to say. “I'll miss you, though. Be thinkin' of you. Tell Rachel I love her. And uh... David?”

“Mhm?” hummed David, and Michael swallowed back a sad sigh.

“Love you.” He could almost picture the way David's features would soften, having tensed without realizing it, and the way he would smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners the way they did. Michael closed his eyes.

“I love you too, Michael. Happy Valentine's Day,” came David's gentle response.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Michael replied. He held the phone between his shoulder and ear until the phone clicked and the dial tone greeted him, and he sat there for a few seconds longer before he hung up as well. Michael ran a hand down his face and sighed, glancing up when he felt eyes on him.

It was Pam again, staring at him suspiciously from her desk, through the blinds. She raised her eyebrows when Michael met her gaze and he waved, dragging up a smile for her. With some effort, Michael stood and headed out of his office.

“Pam,” he said, rapping his knuckles on her desk. “Order pizza for everyone! We'll have a pizza party, and then!” He raised his voice when Pam pointed out that a pizza party was already the plan. “And _then_ ,” he said with a glare, “we can all go home early. I was thinkin' we could all leave at four. Pizza party can go until two, then we only have to work for two more hours! Early Valentine's Day for everyone, how does that sound?”

Michael beamed when the office erupted in happy chatter at that, and he fixed Pam with an expectant grin.

“You have plans?” Pam asked, typing something on her computer. She raised her eyebrows when Michael frowned. “With Jan, right? Are you taking her out to dinner? That should be nice. She needs it. She's just gone through a stressful event, what with being fired and all. It's _so nice_ of you to take her out.”

Her brows rose further when Michael stammered for a few seconds before saying, “No, uh. Nothing like that. Jan just wants to stay in. Crazy, she didn't even _mention_ today being Valentine's Day. I'll probably just go home and we'll watch t.v. I just thought everyone else might enjoy an early day. You know... Heh...”

Michael didn't hold her gaze for very long, looking elsewhere while she observed him. Finally, she 'tsk'ed quietly and looked to her computer screen.

“Oh, look, Pizza Hut has an online coupon for party sized orders,” she said aloud.

“ _Great_ ,” drawled Michael. “No more than sixty dollars, please. Since I have a sixty dollar limit on my ATM.” He smiled at her and headed back into his office, leaving the door open this time. He dropped back into his seat and read over the Valentine's card a couple of times before he put it in the envelope and set it on top of the chocolates.

Michael settled in to work for the next thirty minutes, then, going over expense reports he needed to sign as well as sales authorizations. The busywork killed the necessary amount of time and soon he was paying for the pizzas and chattering away happily with Dwight, though he couldn't help but glance at the clock every now and then. He was anxious to leave early, the plan that seeded in his mind eager to get underway.

When the clock hit two, the day seemed to crawl by. Two hours felt like eight, and Michael was the first person out of the office when the clock hit four, much to everyone's surprise. Michael liked to leave as much as the rest of them, but he was also usually out of there with them, not ahead of them.

He settled in his car with a happy smile and pulled out his phone to call Jan. He wasn't surprised when it went straight to voicemail -either it was dead or off, but that was common for Jan ever since being fired. Michael resisted a sigh and he left a quick message saying he was going out with some friends and he didn't know when he'd be home, that he might crash at their house if he was too drunk to drive. The lie tasted bad in his mouth, but … He couldn't tell her, and he couldn't bring himself to break up with her either.

Michael muted his phone in case she called back and he pulled out of the parking lot just as several of the others emerged from the building. He waved to them, and only Dwight and Andy waved back. As he drove away, Michael missed the calculating stare Pam sent after him and Jim's confused 'what?' that Pam was quick to brush off.

The drive to Connecticut was very familiar to Michael, and he was pretty sure he could make the drive in his sleep. Well, except for traffic. Traffic was unpredictable and Michael... He wished he could sleep-drive through it. That would save him a lot of stress.

He got in shortly after six and flipped open his phone at a red light. He had two missed calls from Jan and a voicemail that was, no doubt, very angry. Michael shuddered and deleted the notifications and pulled up one of the few numbers he'd actually memorized. It rang twice.

“Michael?” Rachel Wallace asked, her tone surprised. “Honey! I didn't expect to hear from you today! David called at lunch... He mentioned something about...” She didn't say Jan's name, but she didn't have to. Michael's mind supplied it in that _tone_ he was becoming used to being associated with Jan. “What's going on? Are you okay?”

Michael cleared his throat, attempting to redirect his thoughts away from the woman in his condo two hours away. “Is David home, yet?” Michael asked, stepping on the gas when the light changed.

“No, not yet,” Rachel said. “He left about ten minutes ago. It'll be a while. Why?”

Michael flipped on his turn signal and laughed. “Um... Surprise? Look outside.” He pulled into the circular drive carefully, gravel crunching under his tires. He came to a stop behind Rachel's car and looked up, waving at Rachel standing in the doorway, phone in one hand, door in the other.

“Michael!” she shouted happily, hanging up. Michael flipped his phone closed and shut the car off, climbing out to meet Rachel on the steps. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss. “I thought you weren't going to be able to make it,” she said, breaking their hug. She gestured to the house. “Come in.”

“Actually, uh, let me get something from the car,” he said, and she nodded. He felt her eyes tracking him as he jogged back to the Sebring. He grabbed the chocolates off of the passenger's seat and locked the car, making his way back up to Rachel. He allowed her to usher him in and let her take care of him, taking his coat and shoes, guiding him to the living room. Rachel placed a drink in his hand and settled next to him. Michael was relieved that she didn't try to take the chocolates from him, though she did stroke the ribbon when she settled in.

“Okay, so,” Rachel started. “You're here. David will be home in about twenty minutes. This can't be a coincidence, can it?”

Michael gave her an embarrassed smile and took a sip of his drink. “I thought... I... I just thought I should spend today with people I _actually_ love. N-not that I don't love Jan, I mean I don't, I just...” Michael trailed off and down his drink in two big gulps, setting the glass down. His newly freed hand found its way to the chocolate and he looked down at the cheesy heart shaped box. “I missed you. Both of you. I just wanted to be here. Plus...” He looked up with a wide grin. “I know Teddy goes to your mom's every Valentine's Day. I thought it would be fun to surprise David...You know...” Michael shook the chocolate box and raised his eyebrows for emphasis.

Rachel laughed and nodded eagerly. “No time to light too many candles, but I can dim the lights and burn some incense. Let's go.” Michael let her guide him (because it was definitely nice to have someone _want_ to take care of him like this) up to the master bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Rachel flit around for incense. She turned on some low music and dimmed the lights before rushing down the stairs to... Well, Michael wasn't sure what she did. When she came back upstairs, she gave him a warm smile and sat next to him. “Suit jacket, off,” she ordered, and Michael let the chocolates go long enough to get the jacket in question off. Rachel folded it and set it on one of the dressers in the room and came back to stand in front of Michael.

She hummed for a few seconds and reached down, undoing his tie. She set it next to him and made quick work of most of Michael's buttons. When she was satisfied, Rachel took his tie and folded it on his suit jacket.

“He should be here any minute now,” Rachel commented, dropping back on the bed. She leaned against Michael, dropping her head on his shoulder.

The pair sat in quiet for a few minutes that couldn't have flown by fast enough. Michael jumped when the front door slammed shut but he was quick to relax when David's voice filtered up to them.

“Bedroom, hon!” Rachel called, not lifting her head from Michael's shoulder. “He's going to be so surprised,” she whispered, and Michael grinned.

“God, I hope so,” he whispered back. Rachel patted his knee and smiled when the bedroom door swung open.

“Why are almost all of the lights off?” David groused, stepping into the room. “We've talked about this, Rachel.” David huffed and looked up, stopping two steps into the room at the sight of his wife and their partner sitting on the bed. Michael gave him a smile he hoped was confident, and Rachel cuddled against Michael more. David's quiet only lasted a few seconds before he dropped his briefcase and stepped over it, walking the few feet to the bed with purpose. Rachel leaned away and David cupped Michael's face, leaning down to kiss him hard.

When David let Michael's face go and they broke the kiss, both men were breathless.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Rachel said cheerfully, and David laughed.

“Indeed,” he agreed, giving his wife a quick kiss.

Michael cleared his throat and brought the box of chocolates up to David's eye level. “I brought chocolates.”

David let out a breathless laugh. “I love you,” he said, kissing Michael again.

“I love you too,” Michael murmured into the kiss, dropping the chocolates to grasp David's shoulders.

“I feel left out,” Rachel commented, moving back in to lean on Michael. David pulled away again and stepped back. Rachel took the opportunity to kiss Michael and David quickly kicked off his coat, suit jacket, shoes, and socks.

“Happy fucking Valentine's Day,” David remarked with wonder, moving in to join his two lovers on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write this series and publish it just for myself, but i would love to hear if anyone else likes this fic itself, and/or the concept. i'm always open to hearing peoples' thoughts ^^


End file.
